Look at Me Now
Look at Me Now is a song from the original version of Deuce's second studio album, Invincible. It was not brought back to be on the official version. Instead, it was later released on Nightmare EP. Official Lyrics Have you ever been hated, alienated? I don't think that you could ever make it I ain't talking intoxicated Talking about me incriminated You felt amazing, alleviating Knowing that I was isolated Proud that you participated? Well, guess what now, things are changing I'll promise you that I ain't stopping, gonna be the greatest Even though this life keeps throwing curves my way, more complicating I came up fighting my way through this game fucking underrated Even though these walls keep closing in on me, I ain’t done playing I know that somewhere out there you are watching I'm gonna make you proud, I am not stopping Look at me now How far I've come, I hope that you're proud I put my feet back on the ground And I'm coming down from above the clouds Look at me now How far I've come since I've taken off this crown I put my feet back on the ground And I'm coming down, right here and now I would never have thought I would be on top of these walls Looking down on you all Fuck it, I was a little off Till I came back and stole the ball It was a close call, up against the wall But I ain't like y’all, I won't tuck my balls In my tail like a fucking dog Next time you see me, you're so fucking gone I promised my people that I ain't never, ever walking From the war they started, ain't gonna bow out, you must be retarded Even if the gates of heaven open up and I hear them knocking I've gotta hold my ground till the end, homie, I got no option I know that somewhere out there you are watching I'm gonna make you proud, I am not stopping Look at me now How far I've come, I hope that you're proud I put my feet back on the ground And I'm coming down from above the clouds Look at me now How far I've come since I've taken off this crown I put my feet back on the ground And I'm coming down, right here and now You're messing with the true villain All your lines are already written I do it one at a time, shoot 'em like Columbine How the fuck am I to lose when I'm winning? Just 'cause I'm already forgiven Don't mean I won't slap the shit out of them bitches You must be out of your mind if you think I'm soft on the inside All that pussy talk, oh boy, it keeps me grinning You enjoy making up these stories? I kill it through all the guts and glory You'll never know nothing 'bout me So shut your mouth, you ain't got to worry I got my people on every single jury Don't wanna catch another case in a hurry You tried to read through all my lines but they're blurry You think I cleaned my fucking hands? They're still dirty! Look at me now How far I've come, I hope that you're proud I put my feet back on the ground And I'm coming down from above the clouds Look at me now How far I've come since I've taken off this crown I put my feet back on the ground And I'm coming down, right here and now Look at me now (Since I've taken off this crown) Look at me now (I've put my feet back on the ground) You're breaking into pieces It's amazing that now you feel it To change me, it'll take you All the hate and that's part of me Personnel *Deuce - vocals *James Kloeppel - guitars *Tye Gaddis - drums Trivia *The line "Even if the gates of heaven open up and I hear them knocking" references the line "I look up into the sky as the gates of heaven open" from the Hollywood Undead song This Love, This Hate. Category:Deuce Songs Category:Invincible Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)